Elricék 100 évvel később
by Rit as Shadow
Summary: Jeeej, hát ezt neveztem 2009 NyaConra "humor" kategóriába, de nem került be a top10-be, még szép. Előre figyelmeztetek mindenkit, hogy se füle, se farka és egy nap alatt összedobott hülyeség. Azért jó olvasást...


A hajnal közeledtével egyre több fénypászma kezdett bekúszni a redőny rései közt, világos csíkokkal tarkítva a szoba amúgy sötétkék szőnyegét. Az egyik ilyen szórakozott kis fénycsíkocska pedig egyszer csak épp a békésen szundizó, hat éves Alphonse Elric csukott szemeire vándorolt. A fiú szinte azonnal felébredt, s miután magához tért kezdeti kómájából, és arra is rájött, fiú-e vagy lány, apró kezeivel megdörgölte elernyedt arcát, és körbenézett.

A bátyja tőle pár méterre feküdt a saját ágyában, és hiába volt még nyár, paplanját nyakig felhúzva vándorolt még az álmok világában. Fölötte a falióra kattogott halkan, s amint Al kivette a szoba félhomályából a számokat, arra is rájöhetett volna, hogy reggel hat óra van; de nem jött, mivel nem ismerte az órát. Hát igen, ő mindig is korán kelő volt – ellenben a bátyjával. Biztos volt benne, hogy még minimum hat órát fog az ágyában tölteni, és az atomrobbanás se fogja felébreszteni.  
Óvatosan közelebb lépett az ablakhoz, és a párkányon lévő naptárért nyúlt. Ha tudna olvasni, bizonyára a névnapokat is kivette volna, de mivel csak a számokat ismerte, és azokat is hiányosan, nem jutott sok mindenre. Viszont a papíron ez állt:  
2009. augusztus. 20., csütörtök.

Annyit még felfogott belőle, hogy valami nagy nap van, hiszen piros betűvel álltak a lapon a karakterek, de azt már elfelejtette, pontosan mi is. Végül is, még mindig kora reggel volt, és ezek szerint a felkelés utáni homályos gondolkodása még nem tűnt el teljesen.  
Óvatosan pár centivel magasabbra húzta az ablak redőnyét, és kilesett Budapest utcáira; a város már ébredezett, több ember is sétafikált az úton. Egy ideig még figyelt nőket s férfiakat egyaránt, azután visszasétált a saját ágyához.  
Belecsúsztatta apró lábait világoskék macskás mamuszába, és óvatosan, hogy egy véletlen folytán se tudjon felébredni a bátyja, kicsoszogott az ajtón – persze vitte magával kedvenc Edward Elric plüssét is.  
A fent említett kitömött játék hajdan a dédapjuk volt, és állítólag egy másik világból költözött át ide még a huszadik század elején. Persze, ha ezt mesélte a barátainak, kinevették, és ő sem hitt teljesen benne, hogy egy plüssjáték legyen a rokona, de azért élvezettel nézte végig a dédapjáról készült rajzfilmet, többször is. Megnevezhetetlen büszkeséggel töltötte el, hogy egy ilyen híresség vére csordogál benne is, s bár irigy volt a bátyjára, hogy ő örökölte a nevét, azért még is tisztelte – persze, el volt ő Edward Elric öccse nevét viselve is, végül is, az anyja szerint a hajdani Alphonse-ért is sok lány odavolt. Ez, hiába nem tudta, mit jelent, örömmel töltötte el. Arról igazából fogalma sem volt, mit keres a családja Magyarországon, ha az ősei Németországból származnak, és miért van ilyen furcsa nevük, ha már magyarok. De ha őszintén belegondolt, ez nem is érdekelte.  
Édesanyja, Trisha már a konyhában foglalatoskodott; világosbarna haja enyhén kócosan libbent utána a levegőben, szeme alá sötét félholdakat vetített a fáradtság, bár tekintetéből élénkség sugárzott – meg még valami, amit Alphonse nem tudott megnevezni, mivel nem ismerte az a szót. Amúgy morcosság volt.  
Trisha érdeklődve fordult a csoszogás sercegő hangjának irányába, és melegen fiára mosolygott.  
- Jó reggelt, kicsim!  
- Apa hol van? – kérdezte Al rögtön, miközben felkászálódott a konyha közepén álló asztalhoz tolt egyik magas székre.  
- Korán el kellett mennie, tudod, hogy apád rendőr... – sóhajtott a fiatal nő, miközben gyorsan lerakott Alphonse elé egy szendvicset, ő maga pedig leült vele szembe.  
- Rendőr... – gondolkodott el egy pillanatra a kicsi. – Ja, igen, a sünös bácsik közt van, ugye?  
- Igen – hajtotta Trisha beletörődve arcát az asztallapon megtámasztott tenyereibe. A sok kölök hülyeségekkel tömi a fia fejét, arról ő nem tehet, de addig ad hálát az Úrnak, amíg ezt nem az említettek előtt mondja...  
Egy jó ideig csendben ettek, talán 10 percig, talán többig, nem lehetett tudni, mivel a konyhában nem volt óra. Békésen elvoltak; Alphonse eszegetett, míg az anyja az asztalon aludta ki az éjszaka fáradalmait, s amikor ismét magához tért, ezzel kezdte:

- Ugye, tudod, hogy ma tűzijátékot fogunk nézni? – kérdezte fáradságtól kótyagosan. A fiú hevesen bólogatott, mire sötétszőke, rövid fufruja megrebbent. Persze, fogalma sem volt, hogy ezért pirosak ma a számok a naptárban, de most már tudta, tehát nem füllentett nagyot.

- Nagyszerű – bólintott rá az anyja, és visszadőlt az asztalra. Nehéz éjszakája volt, de nem lett volna képe tovább aludni – az ágyban. De úgy tűnt, az asztallap tökéletesen megfelelt a céljának.  
Alphonse óvatosan a mosogatóba helyezte üres tányérját, nehogy felriassza az anyját, de a következő pillanatban kiderült, hiába volt minden finomsága; a bátyja csörtetett be a konyhába, párnáját szórakozottan maga után húzva, arcán álomittas ábrázattal.  
- Hányszor mondjam, Al, hogy ne vedd el az Alphonse plüsimet! – morogta sértetten, de elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy az anyját felkeltse.  
- Nem is vettem el...!  
- De igen, mert nem találom sehol!  
- Gyerekek, mi folyik itt! – tápászkodott fel az asztalról a fiatal nő.  
- Bátyó azt állítja, én vettem el a plüssbabáját!  
- Mert tényleg ő volt!  
- Kicsim, most tényleg ezért keltél fel? – morgolódott Trisha szinte érthetetlenül.  
- Minek kellene nekem a te koszos babád?  
Ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban; Ed felé hajította a párnát, de persze, az nem ért célba, hanem lesodorva pár poharat az anyja mellől nagyot puffanva a hűtőnek csapódott.  
Trisha ismét leroskadt az asztalhoz, arcát a tenyerébe temetve. Érezte, most már biztos, hogy nem lesz könnyű a mai nap...

Jó pár órával később, mikor már javában sötétedett, és emberek tolongtak az utcán, a hármas kézen fogva haladt – azaz nyomorgott – a tömegben. Az idősebbik szőke kezében pedig ott lengedezett az ő hőn szeretett Alphonse babája; időközben kiderült, az éjszakai forgolódások következtében esett le az ágy alá. Persze, ő ezt nem tudta, és még mindig piroslott az arca a méregtől – ahogy az öccsének is, csak neki a nemrég lefojt bunyótól.  
Figyelniük sem kellett, merre kell menni, hisz a tömeg megállíthatatlanul sodorta őket a tűzijáték felé – bár az anya sejtette, úgy sem fognak odaférni, és megint nézhetik az egészet valami eldugott kis helyről. Hiába, ha a gyerekek estig veszekedni akarnak egy plüssbabán...  
De nem így lett; valami érthetetlen szerencse folytán pont olyan helyre lettek sodródva, ahol mindent tökéletesen látnak.  
Trisha megkönnyebbülten hajtotta, legalább is hajtotta volna le a fejét, hogy végre nyugta lehet, de nem volt nyugta. Ahogy a színesebbnél színesebb rakéták felröppentek az égre, aranyos, ezüstös és színes ragyogásba vonva az eget, a fiai minden alkalommal megrángatták a kezét. „Nézd, Anya, zöld!", „Nézd, nézd, sárga!", „Úúú, színes!" és társai.

Viszont amikor az egész a vége felé közeledett, és megállt mellettük egy házaspár, meg a két lánygyermekük, és az egyik megszólalt, hogy „nézd, Kati, ezek úgy néznek ki, mint a Fullmetal Alchemistben az a két gyerek!", Trisha kézen fogta őket, és rájött, ott rontotta el, hogy elvállalt két gyereket: soha sem fog ezentúl nyugodalmas napokat átélni.


End file.
